nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Flightless
Notice:This page is under a pilot based on Forum:The WIP problem. Flightless is an upcoming multiplayer platforming-exploration game set for release in the coming future. The game was first announced on September 27th 2011, but it wasn't until October 15th 2012 more information was announced about the game. The game was mentioned on Aaron Steed's twitter account weeks before its October 15th announcement (under the name "ladder game"), and was also mentioned by Mat Annal during an interview with Gamasutra. It was on October 15th 2012 Nitrome provided much more about the game, pitching it to Steam Greenlight, the game's minisite, and trailer. Currently, the game's demo has been release, and is currently available to play. The game's full version will only be able to played if during its Steam Greenlight phase (which it is currently in)the game gets many people voting "Yes" to the question "Would you buy this game if it were available in Steam?". The game will not be free to playFlightless Greenlight Game - Frequently asked questions: Will this game be free?: This is going to be a full-size game, much bigger than the free games on nitrome.com. That means it will cost more to make than the advertising revenue on nitrome.com can support. We can assure you however that it will be worth every penny. paragraph indicates the game will not be free to play, and require to be purchased if one wants to play the game. Controls Pressing the P button on the keyboard will bring up the pause screen, which sort of acts like a help menu. When the game is paused, fullscreen can be toggled on and off, controls for each character can be toggled, one can reset the demo, go to the game's Steam Greenlight page, and toggle the Music and Sound effect on and off. Below lists the basic controls for each character. Controls can be changed by going to the pause menu, clicking a button that corresponds to a key, then pressing the key one wants to map that action to. Player 1 Move left/right: ←/→ Create ladder: Climb ladder up/down: ↑/↓ Player 2 Move left/right: A/D Create ladder: E Climb ladder up/down: W/S Fullscreen Fullscreen enlarges the game's screen to a 4:3 ration. During fullscreen, only the player who uses the keyboard keys (←↑↓→), mouse, and the space bar can play the game. Gameplay Flightless is an exploration puzzle game where the players control two ducks. The game is described by Nitrome as a Metroidvania, mixing the elements of the 2D Metroid games and elements of the 2D Castlevania games. Flightless does not have any levels, but is instead divided up into rooms. Each room somewhere has an exit to another room. As the player is a flightless, jump-disabled bird, the player relies on creating magical ladders to progress through each room. Creating a ladder will cause to move vertically up, until it hits a platform of wall. Upon coming to a stop, the player can climb up this ladder. The player at any time can move horizontally off the ladder, or continue climbing up it. The player cannot create a ladder while still on a ladder, the player can also only have one ladder at a time, creating another ladder causing the previous one to disappear. Various gems are scattered about the game. When the player gets their duck down to the (assumed) bottom of the area in the demo, a giant beetle attached to a capsule with a heart (possibly his heart) will fall out of the sky and roar. This is most likely a boss, in which the player has to fight in a currently unknown way. After the beetle has sat down, an ending message pops up on the screen that says: To be continued... Want to find out what happens next? Then vote for this game on Steam Greenlight! (The player can push a button saying "vote" that links to Steam Greenlight) Want to keep exploring? (They can also push "explore" to continue the demo from the room above the boss's) The boss fight with the beetle is probably not the end of the game, judging from the preview video. In fact, there could be a boss in each area (the demo taking place in the plant/cave terrain). Previews September 27, 2011 Nitrome released a preview image of the game they were currently working on, also announcing the artist of the game, September 19, 2012 The game's programmer, Aaron Steed, announced on his Twitter account that he wanted play testers for it before it was pitched to Steam Greenlight, a section of Steam that allows for people to pitch beta versions of games to Steam that users will vote on, a game that receives enough support being added to the Steam service and able to be purchased and played by other people. Playtesters would likely be able to point out bugs and comment on the game, which would be why Steed would be looking for playtesters. September 28, 2012 This game has been accepted by Steam Greenlight. October 15th, 2012 The game's name was announced and a few videos were uploaded by Nitrome. A demo of the game was released on nitrome.com, the demo being as long as an usual Nitrome game. Trivia * The main character in the game was seen climbing up a ladder out of Balloons Inc. in the Nitrome 2.0 Skin. * This game's preview blog post was the only blog post to specify who the artist was before the game was released. * The end of the trailer for Flightless is slightly similar to the end of Rubble Trouble Tokyo's and Super Feed Me's, all having large creatures roar (or throw up puss). Gallery Game-preview-20110927.png|The preview image References Category:Main games Category:Games Category:Platform games Category:Flightless Category:Main games Category:Games Category:Platform games